1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a coating of glass over a surface of a basis material of a ceramic such as pottery, earthen ware, porcelain and stoneware instead of a conventional glaze coating.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, glazes have been applied to surfaces of basis materials, clay bodies, of ceramic wares and then the ceramic wares have been baked in a kiln so that glaze coatings will be formed over the surfaces of basis materials. With such method, results of the glaze coating formation such as coloring, luster, texture, and transparency thereof, and presence of deficiencies have been unpredictable, since they have varied with subtle changes of various conditions such as compositions of glazes and basis materials, baking temperature and cooling rate. Accordingly, it has been not easy to stably obtain satisfactory results.